Messing with destiny
by Mugglebornwitch2
Summary: You know who is back and ploting to kill harry throught love, After he reads Romeo amd juliet. Will harry get throught this or will he become a victim of love!
1. Default Chapter

"SCREWING WITH DESTINY"  
  
written by: Mikkilina Prednis & Samantha Williams DISCLAIMER:  
  
This story was written before the 5th book came out. All contents of this fan fiction belongs to  
  
J.K. Rowling. If this story belonged to me.id be rolling in dough and wouldn't have time for this..(sighs). a dream that will never come true. Tear tear. . Duskblade1967 Mugglebornwitch2  
Chapter 1: Voldermort's Plan.  
Prologue: Voldermort's plan to get Harry. "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene. From acient grudge, break new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life. Whose misadventure piteous over throws, Doth with there death bury their parents stife. The fearful passage of death-marked love, and the continuance of their parents rage, Which, but their children's end, naught could remove. Is now the two hr. traffic of our Stage; The which of you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall Strive to mend."  
Voldermort read to himself, thinking it made so much sense. "Instead of killing people out of hate, use "love" as a weapon. This muggle is genius!, coming up the perfect tragedy." Voldermort said smiling. Voldermort stopped to think. "Now." He said.  
"What if there was some way to destroy someone with love?" pacing  
around the room. "Who would I destroy with such power? Who would I make suffer at my hands?"  
Thinking for a moment, he stopped, looked up, and screamed:  
"I know who! HARRY POTTER!..it's the perfect revenge"  
Pleased with himself he said "Wormtail, get Malfoy!"  
He ordered a rat-like man in the corner of the room.  
"Yes master" he said leaving.  
When he came back there was a tall man with long blonde hair.  
"My lord, you wanted me?" he said bowing to him..  
"yes, I have a plan to get Potter. But I need a girl. Some one like  
Malfoy"  
Voldermort said with an evil grin.  
I want you to search for the perfect girl to adopt, but don't get to  
attached.in the end she will die."  
Malfoy did understand, but knew better then to ask why. So he bowed  
and said.  
"Yes, my lord, I will go right away to find a girl."And with a  
pop he left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~  
Meanwhile, Harry was finally having a good summer. He was at the  
burrow. He spent a month at the Dursleys. Now 5'6, he was  
watching Hermione trying to beat Ron at chess. Hermione loosened  
up a bit, that's why Harry thought Ron and her didn't fight. She  
was a little more "girly". Ron was the same stubborn, goofy Ron.  
He was now a towering 5'9.  
"Checkmate!!" Ron said as his queen killed her king.  
"I give up, this is our 5th game. You won them all" Hermione  
said. She hated to do bad, but after five games she was done.  
Ron had a grin on his face.  
"Harry, want to play?" Ron asked.  
"No thanks Ron." Harry said.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. "Nothing, just tired." He said. Really he felt a little alone. Sure he had his friends, but he wanted some one like a girlfriend. 


	2. The chosen one

Chapter 2: The Chosen One  
As Lucis Malfoy searched and searched he only came up empty handed. So  
he decided to to ask his friend for help.  
"Mickmillion, I need help. I'm adopting a girl, but I need someone  
perfect for the 'Malfoy' family. Now where would I go to look for such  
a rare find?"  
"I have a friend in America, who owns an adoption agency. They have  
lots of little witches and wizards. You should check them out."  
"Thanks Mickmillion." Said Lucis, and with a flash he was gone.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~  
When he arrived to "The Wands" adoption agency, Lucis was approached  
by a chubby little witch, who said  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes I am looking for a pure blood witch. About 15 years old."  
"Would you like to take a look around?" she said hoping he would  
change his mind about the age. As he walked around, he found himself humorusly amused at the little children who were trying to show off. Then, he stopped. He had noticed a girl in the corner. S he was teasing a little girl about being 'muggle born", when the chubby lady ran over and said to her  
"Faith knock the bullshit off. We have a visitor."  
"I don NOT want to share my room with a mudblood!" she said screaming  
frantically. Forgetting about her saying there was a visitor.  
"Are you pure blood?" Lucis asked Faith.  
"What's it to you, if I'm pure blood or not?"  
"Well I'm looking for a pure blood witch for around the house." He  
said smiting her.  
"Yes sir, she is a pure blood. But her attitude towards muggle borns  
is horrible."  
"I'll take this one, how old is she?"  
"I'm 15, what of it?" she said with sarcasim in her voice.  
"Perfect!!, how much?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~  
Harry was staring out the window. His head resting on his hand, just  
watching the rainfall. Looking so bored and wanting with his face  
pressed up against the window.  
"ahhhh" he sighed. "I wish I knew when Ron and Hermione were coming  
back."  
Just them Mrs. Weasly walked in.  
"Harry?, why so bored dear?"  
"Just waiting for Ron and Hermione to get back."  
"Oh, I thought you went with them, dear."  
"No ma'am. I didn't even know that they left."  
"Oh im so sorry, Harry. Is there anything you want to do today? I will  
take you, if you like."  
"No, I think I would just like to stay in and wait for Ron and  
Hermione."  
"Are you sure, dear?"  
"Yes, ma'am I'm sure. Thanks anyway."  
"Alright Harry dear."  
As she waslked away, Harry thought  
  
"Why didn't I go with my friends? I hope there having a better time  
then me."  
  
I know the chapters are short but they will get longer. Please review 


End file.
